The Six Degrees of Lucas Grabeel
by samlover14
Summary: Chad and Gabriella play a game of "The Six Degrees of Lucas Grabeel" and realize that perhaps they're not as awkward around each other as they previously believed. Chadella.


Chadella: The Six Degrees of Lucas Grabeel

_**Chadella: The Six Degrees of Lucas Grabeel**_

One day, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, and Sharpay were sitting around the Evans' Mansion, playing Truth or Dare in the living room. Somehow, Zeke and Sharpay managed to leave for Sharpay's room, and shortly after Troy and Ryan disappeared together for somewhere unsaid. Chad and Gabriella were left sitting on the couch, drenched in uncomfortable silence. Troy and Gabriella hadn't been a couple in months, and Chad and Taylor had never really gotten together, but the fact that they were both ((technically)) single, was not the reason for their discomfort. It was simply the fact that they'd never done anything together without either Troy or Taylor around.

"So…" Gabriella finally said. Chad turned to face her. "This isn't weird or anything." It wasn't like Gabriella to be sarcastic.

"Uh, no," Chad said. "Wanna play a game or something?"

"Sure," Gabriella said, happy to break the ice. "Let's play 'The Six Degrees of Lucas Grabeel'."

"What's that?" Chad asked, at a loss for what on earth that could possibly be.

"Ever played 'The Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon'?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Chad said. "Hasn't everyone?"

"It's like that, except for with Lucas Grabeel instead of Kevin Bacon," Gabriella said. "I play with my mom all the time."

"Okay, sounds good," Chad agreed. "Who shall we connect him with?"

"Uh, you pick," Gabriella said.

"Keira Knightley?" Chad suggested. Gabriella laughed.

"Sure," she said. "Well, let's start with the easy ones. First off, do you even know who Lucas Grabeel is?"

"He's that guy from High School Musical," Chad said.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "Let's see, he's in High School Musical with Zac Efron."

"Who was in Hairspray with, uh," Chad continued, "Christopher Walken."

"Right," Gabriella said. "Who's he?"

"He plays the dad," Chad said, surprised at himself for knowing that. "Let's see, he was in Catch Me if You Can with Leonardo DiCaprio."

"Who was in Titanic with Kate Winslet," Gabriella continued. "Who was in Sense and Sensibility with Alan Rickman."

"Who was in Sweeney Todd with Johnny Depp, who was is Pirates with Keira Knightley," Chad said. "Ha!" Gabriella looked at the piece of paper she was holding, and frowned.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but there's a shorter way to do this one," she said. Chad looked over at the piece of paper she was holding and pouted.

"Darn, I thought I was getting somewhere," he said.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "You did great. Uh, Lucas Grabeel was in High School Musical with Corbin Bleu, who was in Galaxy Quest with Alan Rickman, who was in Sweeney Todd with Johnny Depp, who was in Pirates with Keira Knightley."

"Wow," Chad remarked. "You're incredible." He scooted over to where he would actually see the words written on the paper.

"I practice a lot," Gabriella said, suddenly realizing how close Chad was to her. "I, uh, play with my mom…a lot." He voice faltered a little at the end. Brown eyes met each other, and both Chad and Gabriella got lost in the moment. The kiss would have looked weird to anyone looking on ((thank God there wasn't)), but it felt right to them both, for some reason. Chad suspected that Troy wouldn't care in the slightest, but that would be left for later. He and Gabriella had some more "business" to attend to.

**A/N: Okay, so there's a story behind this one. I was writing some commentary on HSM pairings at three o'clock in the morning ((so of course, I'm already not really sane)) and I decided that it would be "really funny" to get Chad and Gabriella together over a game of "The Six Degrees of Lucas Grabeel" and it really actually is, just because I invented the game over vacation, after seeing College Road Trip, when me and my mom started playing. I wrote this whole thing in Chemistry class, so I had no computer around to fact check, but I'm pretty sure (read: absolutely confident) that it's all correct. And, what's more, I got all these off the top of my head. It's amazing. It really is. The Zekepay and Tryan is just in there for the heck of it. You know, whatever. It doesn't even really have to be there, it's not even important. Use your imagination. But not too much. Keep it clean, kids. (Haha.) Oh, and I don't own HSM, or any of the other movies mentioned. They belong to their respective owners.**


End file.
